


补天士在哪？Where is Rodimus?

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 一次战术会议的前后。





	补天士在哪？Where is Rodimus?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenee/gifts).



“补天士呢？”  
正准备开始汇报的通天晓例行地在整个会议室里扫了一圈，锐利的蓝色光镜在掠过某个角落时猛地停了下来，然后提出了如上的问题。  
与会的人，包括擎天柱在内，他们互相看了看，整齐划一地摇了头。  
通天晓一巴掌糊了自己的面甲，大意上表示他已经提醒了补天士五次今天有个会了但他居然还是没有出现简直不太像话。附和的指责的哼哼唧唧说风凉话的声音连成一片，首席上的擎天柱表情藏在他的面罩后，从外根本看不出有什么异样。  
直到整个会议上个头最小位置第二偏的大黄蜂，侦察兵兼间谍兼……管他兼什么的黄色机体把手里的数据板向下盖在桌上，啪的一声。  
“我去找他过来。”他说。  
成功吸引了在场所有人的目光。  
“你知道他在哪？”通天晓把手从面甲上扯下来，不太确定地看着大黄蜂，“首先我要声明我并非认为补天士的能力十分完善，但至少，我认为这个基地里还没人能知道补天士在哪，除非他自己想要出现在你面前。”  
“我确实不知道他现在在哪。”大黄蜂说，面对通天晓的质疑，小个子没有太大的情绪波动，“但是我可以试试找到他。”  
“大黄蜂，听着，我不是想质疑你能不能找到补天士，但是他屏蔽了我、可能也屏蔽了所有通讯频道，这种情况下你恐怕很难——”  
“通天晓。”擎天柱抬起一只手，制止了基地指挥官的继续发言，他认真地看着大黄蜂，停顿给出了让所有人的注意力都集中到他身上的时间，然后一如既往做出决定，“十个循环。”  
大黄蜂快步离开了会议室，通天晓随后将自己无法理解和不赞同的目光放到擎天柱身上。  
“最近他们关系是不是不错？”一直保持安静地医官把玩着手里的电子笔，代替擎天柱对所有人说道，一脸的若有所思，“前天还是大前天，补天士送大黄蜂到医疗翼修理过他的腿。”  
话音未落，在场所有人的目光立刻就变得比刚才集火大黄蜂时还炽热了——这个所有人里并不包括通天晓，对此擎天柱轻轻咳了一声。  
“十循环后准时开始会议，无论补天士到没到场。通天晓，调整一下议程，我们可能需要减少休息间隔。”  
“明白了。”通天晓的注意力立刻转到了他的工作上。

十个循环。  
十个循环里就要把整个汽车人基地城都逛一遍去找一个人，哪怕以啰嗦的速度而言，这都是个不可能完成的任务，但如果能够直接筛选掉大部分的地点，只留下两三个可能的目的地，大黄蜂想自己也许来得及。  
一次落空并不意外，第二次让他有些紧张，重新计算着自己所剩的时间，通天晓的评价仍然在他处理器缓存里，好在第三次他终于成功找到了自己要找的人。  
补天士支肘撑靠在天台边缘的栏杆上，盯着远方的海平线不知在想些什么。这样的一个午后，晴空万里，光镜范围可及内也没有任何汽车人以外的活动物体——这包括霸天虎和本地生物。阳光暖融融地洒在他的身上，跑车明亮的镜面漆折射出了璀璨的光点。  
从各种意义上来说这都是让人相当惬意的场景，然而大黄蜂对此并没有任何感触，即使有，也被他快速地清到了处理器的角落里。  
“补天士。”他保持着一个恰当的距离磕了嗑脚跟，弄出了一个声响，“你现在应该会议室，而不是这里。”  
补天士在他发出声音的一瞬间就转过了身，比起惊吓，他的肢体动作透露出来的更多是警惕和戒备，但是当他分辨出来人后立刻放松了下来，至少表面上他已经放松了下来。  
“我还以为是谁呢，瞧瞧，大黄蜂！”领导模块离开补天士的持有后，机体和过去大不相同了的家伙立刻展现出了他属于热破的许多本性——尤其是肆无忌惮，漫无遵纪，以上两个形容词来自通天晓的官员备注，而大黄蜂恰好有机会看过一眼。  
“怎么，通天晓让你来抓我去开会？就因为我闭了他的频道，他就要让人来捉我？”他说，“虽然那会有我没我都一样，但他至少也得派个爵士或者横炮什么的家伙过来吧。”  
显而易见的轻视。大黄蜂不快地在地上摩擦了一下他的轮胎，即使他的战斗力确实并不强，他也很难忍受补天士的这种态度。持有过领导模块的事实显然让补天士有些飘了，至少大黄蜂是这样认为的，但他不会在补天士面前把自己的这种看法直说出来。  
在那之前热破不过是个军阶和他差不多的汽车人，尽管他们从擎天柱处得到的重视并未因为热破升级成了补天士而产生过于明显的差别——差别事实上来自于周围人的眼光。  
这就是为什么大黄蜂始终极其后悔他两天前为什么鬼迷心窍信了补天士的邪，在意外伤到了腿部结构的情况下允许跑车把自己带回基地并送到医疗翼——他多灾多难的腿。他打赌当时躺在医官维修床上的飞毛腿光镜里那种眼神绝对包含了其他意思，并且鉴于他第二天在走进公共休息室时听到的对话——机体小虽然不总是有好处，但当时如果被讨论和走进去的是天火，他恐怕半个字都别想听到。  
“但是。”  
大黄蜂不喜欢听但是，但是补天士说了但是，而且正好打断了他对于这段糟糕偶然的回忆，要知道能从横炮和飞毛腿嘴里说出来的东西，就没有一句不会让大黄蜂难受的。  
“但是你还不算通天晓最坏的选择。”补天士摊了摊手，“如果来的是他自己或者警车什么的，我恐怕在到会议室之前我就要因为漆皮剥落症而先到医疗翼转一圈了——他们光是站在我边上都让我觉得换气困难。”  
可你前天还说我位列你见过的刻板汽车人第三，前两个分别就是通天晓和警车。大黄蜂腹诽了一句。他不能否认，补天士身上暖色的镜漆确实相当漂亮——如果他真的患上了剥落症？那真是太让人遗憾了，到时候他一定要给补天士送支手制铁花去，意思意思表示一下哀悼和他们稀薄的同僚情。  
说真的，他到底是怎么说服救护车给他抛这身光的？救护车没直接把他从医疗翼赶出来简直是个奇迹——兰博双子每天都至少有一个在他的医疗翼里哼哼唧唧地喊痛，他已经够焦头烂额的了。

直到补天士收起背后扬起的尾翼，把自己塞进了他在会议室里最拥挤的那个角落里，装模作样地坐正了自己实则在桌子底下已经架起了自己一条腿，通天晓都在盯着慢他一步回到会议室里的大黄蜂看。补天士对着二指挥嘁了一声，声音不大不小，通天晓肯定听不到，其他人倒是刚好能把它纳入接收器范围，包括大黄蜂。  
这种小把戏他非常擅长。  
大黄蜂则在这时发挥出了自己作为间谍的优秀抗压能力，他不仅无视了他听到的小声音，也完全忽略了二指挥明晃晃的视线。大黄蜂径直坐回自己的座位上，重新拿起他的数据板并正好挡住了每一道投向他的目光，无论若有所指还是若带笑意。  
依然是擎天柱轻咳了一声，天知道他带着口罩为什么还老咳嗽。  
“那么既然人都到齐了，时间也刚好——我们开始吧。”领袖稳定地发挥了自己的领导能力，通天晓稳定地瞬间被带走了注意点，接着所有人都不好继续在大黄蜂和补天士身上分散自己的注意力了。  
因为通天晓会尝试捉住每一个试图在会议上走神的行为。  
和对会议爱理不理的补天士不同，大黄蜂每次都很认真地听，也很认真地记，偶尔在其他人的要求下陈述一些侦查来的情况或是提出一两个问题——只有这时其他人才会注意他。直到会议结束时，他才再次放下自己的数据板。不同的是这一次他并没有盖住它，也没有让它发出能引起其他人注意的声音。会议记录呈现在屏幕的中央，几乎每一处可以写字的地方都被打上了小个子的批注。他和补天士截然相反，补天士从子空间里掏出来装样子的那块板子上百分之九十九的地方都是空的，剩下百分之一里则写满了充满了热破风格的俏皮话。  
如果说补天士的字迹是流星雨降临塞伯坦的时候，天空中闪个没停的烈焰尾迹，大黄蜂的字就是流水线上生产螺丝和螺母——最不起眼又随处可见的基础配件——毕工毕整，虽然还达不到通天晓那种像是用标尺量过一样的工整程度，却也远不是补天士能够写出来的字迹。  
当然，他也不屑于在怎么让自己的笔画变直这种小事上浪费自己的时间。  
人生有这么多好玩的事情，他为什么非得跟电子笔和数据板过不去，就连黄涂装小个子挡泥板上的擦痕都比这有趣，再不济他还能偷偷出去溜一圈，如果能遇到两个虎子就更有趣了。

“你们两个留下。”擎天柱在其他人离开会议室时突然叫住了他们，但他的光镜在前后位的两人身上停顿了一下，又改口道，“不，补天士你可以走了，大黄蜂留下。”  
大黄蜂本来会比补天士先走出会议室，这下他们就错了一个身。跑车背后重新展开的尾翼从小个子的头顶上方擦了过去，谁都没停下来，也没觉得问题。大黄蜂回到会议桌边，补天士经过他作为最后一个人离开会议室，舱门自动关闭。  
几个循环后，擎天柱结束对大黄蜂工作的一点交代，离开会议室时，不出所料地，补天士就在走廊的对面，靠着墙壁在尽头站着。擎天柱假装自己没有看到，从岔路的另一边走了，但随后出来的大黄蜂就没有这种定力了。  
“有事？”他尽量让自己表现得没有敌意——他要怎么才能对一个同为汽车人的领袖替补有敌意？那是不对的，大黄蜂的逻辑很明白这一点。  
“我可不是在等你。”补天士依然表现得让大黄蜂莫名觉得恼火，而且他很清楚这一点。他让自己的背板和左脚底板同时离开了倚靠着的墙壁，略微摆正了一点姿态——结合他接下来要说的话，这大概只会大黄蜂比现在更恼火：“擎天柱和你说什么了？”  
“这和你有什么关系？”小个子立刻尖锐地回击了他。  
正中下怀，补天士摊开手：“你瞧，我只是问问。”他在面甲上组织出了一个大概是无奈的表情。  
这让大黄蜂又有了挫败感，就像他全力一拳挥空，而且还反因为失去平衡而扭到了自己的踝关节齿轮。他立刻反思起自己是否又一次被自己面对补天士时不该有的错误情绪而左右了，并且通常来说，大黄蜂总是认为正是因为自己的这种不足，种种不足，才会落入现在的田地——其实也没太糟，只是比起以前，大黄蜂并没有得到那么显著的地位提升，尤其是对比补天士的话。  
不应当。  
大黄蜂深沉地彻底换了一遍胸舱中的气体，重新开口：“探测器在北面的岛屿链上检测到了特殊的信号源，大哥让我到那去看一下情况。”  
“我和你一起去。”补天士不假思索地说。  
接着他们互瞪起来，表情如出一辙的意料之外。  
大黄蜂设想过补天士会怎么回答，对于塞伯坦人来说，在说话的同时推算出几个概率结果并不困难，但可惜的是这种回答不在他已经猜到的范围之内。  
“什么？”他下意识地问，仅仅是想确定自己是不是听错了——那怎么可能是补天士的第一反应。  
而补天士，事实上补天士并不知道自己为什么要这么说。  
“呃。”他的尾翼在背后轻微地上下摇晃了一下，就像大黄蜂当初在屋顶上蹭他的轮胎一样，只不过这个好像有些显眼。  
等等。大黄蜂后知后觉地反应过来，莫非当时他的动作在补天士眼里也有那么清晰——  
补天士依然没有从自己的处理器里找出一个合适的理由来，当他作为热破的时候这可完全不是个问题——他可是出了名的热血上头，随兴做事，甚至还有点不计后果。  
但现在不一样了。  
“我想——”补天士顿了顿，将光镜落到比自己矮了不止一点的大黄蜂身上，不久之前他们的机体高度差距还没有这么明显，“我认为你会需要支援，如果发生了什么意外的话。”  
事实上，是的。大黄蜂承认，他的专长不在正面交锋上，而意外往往与战斗有关，但即使有这种情况，他大可以和别人组队。  
——如果可以的话，他确实想和“其他人”组队。  
“我真不明白大哥是怎么想的，但他确实给我安排了支援。”大黄蜂说，机体的重心从一边转到了另一边。就像他之前在天台上蹭轮胎的小动作一样，他的腿——这是一个小小的纪念，但它甚至不是来自霸天虎。  
“我猜你还没检查过你的通讯台。”他又说。  
补天士的表情变得很精彩，显然在大黄蜂说话之后他第一时间检查了自己的未读信件。实话说要从一长串几百条的通天晓未读中找到擎天柱的指令书有些困难，但补天士还是做到了——他做到了！内容却让他怀疑自己的处理器出了问题，因此一时并没有做出反应。  
大黄蜂看了一眼他，视线在明黄色的跑车尾翼上一划而过。凭借精准的测感系统，他能指出那对灵活的尖角翅膀比刚才和他说话时向外转动了三度，向后转动了七度。他甚至能通过这个指出补天士的情绪变化——鉴于他和热破打了那么久的交道，而且擎天柱在安排任务的时候总喜欢把他们俩搁在一起。  
有机会他真要好好问问大哥这是为什么。  
好一会儿，对于塞伯坦人的反馈速度来说真的是好一会儿，补天士找回了发声器的工作路径：“我……”  
“我半个大循环之后就得出发。”大黄蜂很少打断别人说话，但对补天士是例外。  
不出所料地，补天士立刻跳了起来：“半个大循环？！”这准备时间太短了，就算只是去较近的地方协助侦查也太短了。补天士的处理器立刻高速运转起来，准备武器、补充燃油和能量、申请专用的通讯线路——他得在半个大循环里跑完好几个地方，从现在开始预热引擎来不来得及？  
“本来我们的时间还能更充裕一点。”大黄蜂说，摊开手，“如果不是——”  
“抱歉我现在没时间听你说话了。”补天士风风火火地说。  
“好吧。”大黄蜂给他让出了道来，就像每一次一样，他甚至不知道什么时候开始自己都已经习惯补天士这种风格了。或许这也是为什么他没能像擎天柱一样直接无视在走廊尽头散发着低压力场的补天士。他看着补天士小跑两步在走廊里变形成载具形态，一个眨眼消失在拐角的地方。  
[出发时间三号出口见。]  
几微循环后他收到了补天士从内线里发来的消息。大黄蜂想了一会儿，决定还是等会儿再告诉他擎天柱已经事先让人把补给都准备好了这件事。  
大哥总是事无巨细。


End file.
